


[Podfic of] Words in the Heart

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to Medical Torture, Slavery, Small Acts of Resistance, Storytelling, Suicidal Thoughts, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:39:00]Fialleril's Summary:“XF-53,” he said, “will your programming permit me to tell you a story?”“There is no prohibition against that. A story cannot do damage.”“Is that what he thinks? Good.”(Or, what Anakin was up to during those four hours between meeting the Grandmother and finally contacting Palpatine in Shape-Changer.)





	[Podfic of] Words in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words in the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173134) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril'sNotes:  
>  _So I’m rereading Terry Pratchett’s Feet of Clay and this happened._
> 
> _Going way back in the timeline with this one: it’s basically a missing scene in the middle of Shape-Changer. For everyone who asked what Anakin was doing during those four missing hours._
> 
> _This is about 3 years post ROTS, so Anakin is 26._
> 
> _Warnings for: suicidal thoughts, reference to suicide attempts, medical torture, body horror, memory wiping, blood, and of course slavery. Yikes._
> 
> _Title comes from Feet of Clay. The full line is “Words in the heart cannot be taken.”_  
>  __

**Length** 00:39:00

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%20002%20Words%20in%20the%20Heart.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
> Reader Note--Gosh this was the first of many times I was so all-in with the emotion that I was on the verge of actual tears. Rad stuff!
> 
> Cover Notes -- So glad I could find such a gorgeous hi-res of the Death Star torture droid prop; the background is Battlefront II again!


End file.
